pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Simon Vinkenoog
Simon Vinkenoog (18 July 1928 – 12 July 2009) was a Dutch poet and prose writer. Life He was the editor of the anthology Atonaal (Atonal), which launched the Dutch "Fifties Movement". The weblog NL Planet says of him: :He never seemed to go out of style and was regularly rediscovered by new generations of poets and performance artists. He was also a popular figure on Dutch TV taking part in many panel shows and discussion programmes. * The 1965 Albert Hall performance with Allen Ginsberg "Curiously it is Simon Vinkenoog who is featured on the cover of this BFI (British Film Institute) DVD, despite the fact that (his) Vinkenoog's on-stage performance at the Albert Hall was not recorded by Whitehead". Indeed, Whitehead (in an interview with film scholar, Jack Sargeant) takes it one step further, professing to have no memory whatsoever of there ever even having been such a performance. What is captured - and has remained indelibly memorable, however - is Vinkenoog, in the audience, high on mescaline, interrupting the frail figure of poet Harry Fainlight reading - it was, very much, a drug-influenced night that night - Fainlight was reading his quintessential LSD poem, "The Spider"..." -Stewart Home "Harry was waxing lyrical in the middle of recreating his LSD trip, and suddenly this howl came from somewhere - we didn't know where - someone was shouting. I didn't even know what the sound was, finally I figured it out that it was "love" that he (Simon) was shouting: "Looovvve! Looovvve!" you see. He's shouting "love", but, number one, he is Dutch, number two he's on mescaline. And this interrupts Harry's poem, and of course he finds it then very difficult to get started again. Harry turns around and accuses Simon, who was a friend, "You're a lovable idiot".." -Peter Whitehead :His enthusiasm for psychedelic drugs and lifelong advocacy of cannabis legalisation led him to be described as ‘hippiedom personified’ – as late as 2004 he took part in a campaign to distribute cannabis seeds across Holland by means of toy balloons! He also found time to marry no less than six times.Alex, Writer Simon Vinkenoog dies aged 80, NL Planet, July 28, 2009. Web, Feb. 18, 2013. :On 11 July 2009 Vinkenoog was admitted to an Amsterdam hospital after suffering a seizure. He died the following day."Schrijver Simon Vinkenoog is stervende" "Simon Vinkenoog overleden" Recognition In 2004 Vinkenoog was chosen as Dichter des Vaderlands, or "Poet Laureate", for the Netherlands. Publications Poetry * 1950 - Wondkoorts - poems * 1978 - Het huiswerk van de dichter - poems * 1982 - Voeten in de aarde en bergen verzetten - poems * 1988 - Op het eerste gehoor - poems * 1993 - Louter genieten - poems * 2000 - De ware Adam - poems In English * Simon Vinkenoog: Poems, 1950-2006 (translated by Gerard Bellaart, Frederique Berringer, Louise Landes Levi, & Hans Plomp). Green River, VT: Longhouse Books, 2010.Simon Vinkenoog: poems 1950-2006, A Longhouse Birdhouse, June 1, 2010. Blogspot, Web, Feb. 22, 2013.'' Fiction * 1954 - Zo lang te water, een alibi - novel * 1962 - Hoogseizoen - novel * 1965 - Liefde - novel * 1976 - Mij best - novel Non-fiction * 1968 - How to Enjoy Reality - pamphlet, included in International Times. With Jean-Paul Vroom * 1979 - (1972-1978) Bestaan en begaan * 1980 - Jack Kerouac in Amsterdam * 1980 - Moeder Gras * 1981 - Poolshoogte/Approximations * 1986 - Stadsnatuur, dagboeknotities * 1986 - Coito ergo Sum: samenspraak der eenwording * 1986 - O boze droom * 1987 - Leven en dood van Marcel Polak - biography * 1987 - Heren zeventien, proeve van waarneming * 1996 - Het hoogste woord: De stem van Simon Vinkenoog * 1998 - Vreugdevuur - poems * 1998 - Herem 'n tijd - collected articles Translated * 2001 - Me and my peepee '' (translation of poems by Allen Ginsberg) Edited * 1951 - ''Atonaal - anthology (editor) "Atonaal" See also * Poets of other languages References External links ;About * Writer Simon Vinkenoog dies aged 80 at NL Planet weblog (English) * Live to Be 100 (interview with Steve Korver, Amsterdam Weekly) (English) * Webstek Simon Vinkenoog (Official Vinkenoog website (Dutch) Category:1928 births Category:2009 deaths Category:Dutch poets Category:Dutch writers Category:Writers from Amsterdam Category:Poets Laureate of the Netherlands Category:20th-century poets Category:Beat Generation poets Category:Poets